


feel better jerk

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Series: Hinata rarepairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooning, also, angry tsukishima is angry, but not to hinata lenny, i love them, rip kageyama's forehead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t Tsukishima’s best day. //tsukkihina//</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel better jerk

**Author's Note:**

> im in rarepair hinata hell and u can't save me 
> 
> (because i don't want to be saved ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ ]

It wasn’t often that Tsukishima showed an expression other than general annoyance or irritation. However, ever since Hinata bounced up to him one day after practice and planted the sloppiest kiss on Tsukishima’s mouth the poor blonde had ever had, a smile would sometimes grace the moody blonde’s face. It had nearly given Nishinoya a heart attack when he first had noticed the soft smile on Tsukishima’s face.

After the kiss, they had begun dating. Nothing was really set in stone nor did Tsukishima know where the relationship would go but he would say (though never out loud or to anyone’s face) that dating Hinata made volleyball mean all the more to him. Hinata made a lot of things brighter in Tsukishima’s opinion. He used to hate coffee shops but ever since Hinata drank half a frappichino and Tsukishima licked the excess cream off his nose, he started to like them more. Hinata made things fun and Tsukishima was grateful that Hinata was able to draw (if not begrudgingly) this part of him out that he thought died a long time ago.  

However, today was not a good day. Practice had been especially rough. An angry practice game with Aoba Johsai that left Tsukishima with broken glasses and a very sore face after taking one of Mad Dog’s spikes to the face and the fact that most of his blocks were inefficient left him in a dark mood. He’d thrown his water bottle aggressively hard and knocked Kageyama back several paces after it connected with the setter’s forehead that earned him a firm tongue lashing from Ukai. To say the least, it wasn’t Tsukishima’s best day.

“Kei!” Hinata warbled, sneaking up behind his ridiculous tall boyfriend, leaping on his back. Hinata had left Tsukishima alone as per his request for the bus ride home as Tsukishima really didn’t want to snap at his boyfriend and make this day even worse. He swallowed back whatever angry thing he almost said to Hinata and closed his eyes for a long moment.

“Shouyo?” he replied, tiredly and he could almost hear Hinata pout.

“Am I still sleeping over or do you want me to go home?” his warm breath tickled the shell of Tsukishima’s ear.

Tsukishima considered it. The rational part of Tsukishima reasoned that in order to preserve their relationship and spare it from Tsukishima’s perhaps inevitable snarky comment, Hinata probably shouldn’t come over. However, he argued, if Hinata was there, it would likely be enough to brighten his day.

“Come over,” he said, decidedly and Hinata’s smile was so wide Tsukishima caught it in his peripheral and he kissed Tsukishima’s cheek before letting himself down. He slipped his small hand into Tsukishima’s larger one and dragged the blonde to his own home.

* * *

Even after Hinata forced half a container of ice cream down his throat and lost horribly in every game of Mario Kart (which Tsukishima _knew_ he was losing on purpose, he’d seen Kenma and Hinata play before), Tsukishima was still a little bothered by earlier. And his face hurt.

The boys were comfortably curled up in Tsukishima’s bed, Hinata’s small body tucked against Tsukishima’s chest as they absently watched an anime. Hinata twisted and peppered soft kisses over Tsukishima’s face in the areas that ached the most from the spike to the face he got and Tsukishima grumped. Hinata pouted.

“What else can I do to cheer you up, Kei?” he asked, grasping Tsukishima’s face between his tiny hands gently, pulling his aggravated boyfriend’s face closer. At a hairs breath between them, Tsukishima was finding it increasingly difficult to form an answer.

He pulled away, flopping back against his bed, leaving Hinata to straddle his lap. “Nothing,” he mumbled, rolling onto his side when Hinata moved. He felt a little bad but since nothing seemed to be effective in improving his mood, he decided sleeping it off might allow him to kiss Hinata without imagining spiking a volleyball into Mad Dog’s face.

Hinata fell back against the bed on Tsukishima’s other side and just when Tsukishima figured Hinata was ready to sleep, Hinata threw his arm and leg over Tsukishima’s side, like a koala bear. Tsukishima’s eyes flew open and he glanced over his shoulder at Hinata’s scrunched up face.

“What are you doing?” he asked, quietly. He wasn’t annoyed per say that Hinata was coiled around him but… he was.

“I’m just trying to make you feel better, Kei!” Hinata exclaimed, pressing his face against Tsukishima’s strong back muscles. “You always hold me like this when Kageyama annoys me – which is a _lot_ because he’s Kageyama – and it always makes me feel loads better.”

Tsukishima sighed, reaching up to hold Hinata’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Why do I have to be the little spoon…” he mumbled, though all the irritation in his body faded, gradually at first than like a flood when Hinata squeezed his hand.

“What?” Hinata muttered.

“Why are you the big spoon?” Tsukishima said, louder this time though instead of annoyance, embarrassment had crept into his voice.

Hinata laughed, quietly but it was enough to send a flutter of butterflies in Tsukishima’s stomach. “Because I love you.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Tsukishima replied, blushing and lifting Hinata’s hand to kiss it gently.

Hinata scoffed. “Of course it does.” He kissed Tsukishima’s back. “Now start feeling better, Kei, so we can make out.”

“Oh?” Tsukishima chuckled, although he made no effort to turn around, somewhat enjoying this newfound attention from Hinata. “You’re so selfish, Shouyo.”

“What I meant to say was, ‘feel better, jerk’.”

Tsukishima laughed again. No matter what, it seemed that Hinata was the only one who could brighten his mood so easily. He loved him so much.

“Thanks, taiyo,” he mumbled, kissing Hinata’s fingers. Hinata merely squeezed him tighter.   


End file.
